Roseacre
The proud city of the Eastrock province, considered the gem of the local region. Roseacre is the seat of power to the governing noble house, Havior, and is noted as being a prominent source of raw ore and stones for Dagnia. Eastrock is of a mediterranean climite like most of Dagnia, with the exclusion of the low valleys and high mountains that pocket the region. This gives Eastrock a varriet climate, as biomes somewhat change at different altitudes. Roseacre is situation in a vally surrounded by green raising mountains, hills and valleys. The city of Roseacre has a fairly high proportion of high-class and medium class citizens per capita, with some of the best and finest jewls, jewl crafters, masons and architechs creating great works of arts to accommedate anyone who can afford them. Several poor districts are in concentrated pockets around the town, usually a good distance from high-class suburbs. Many of both high society and low live in quaint stone brick houses, given the local excess in resources. Roseacre lies two hundred kilmeters south, twenty three kilometers west of the center of Eastrock. Economy The Economy of Roseacre is based heavily on its nearby mines; Iron, bronze, stone, precious gems and coal are all stockpiled and, for the most part, exported around Eastrock and most of Dagnia. The area has developed a very rich high, and medium class, though of course it is not without. Most mines in close vicinity run with less traffic, with mines in outer areas having much more business. This is simply because over time, the futhur out areas of Roseacre have become richer sources of ore. There is little in the way of crop-food production in Roseacre, with its main crop being various beans that grow at its low altitudes. There are also, along side of Roseacre's outer communities, along its green mountains and valleys, goats, where they are bred for their milk, hides and meat. Most of Roseacre's food is infact imported from Central and Northern Dagnia. Historia The town of Roseacre receieved its name from a local rose coloured stone, Rosestone, which is precious. It is described as a solid smooth granite rock, coloured in a rich gradiance of deep rose coloured red. When the Havior reached this location in 082 BDA, it was their very first settlement in the region. It became permanent upon the discovery of the rich mine nearby, and in later years the many mines after that. The riches of the mines were too much for the Havior themselves, so they saught to export it. This would turn out the help Dagnee with conquering and the other provinces, and once done, the head of the houses at the time, Havior, saw advantage in submitting to Dagnee, and thus did so. This act was seen in later generations as a sell-out of Eastrock, some come to resent it, while others embraced it. Either way, the West province of Dagnia was not very suitible for extensive farming because of its mountainous terrian, so with the joining of Dagnia came a large influx of Dagnian crops being imported, followed by prosperity.